Lightning and Rainbows
by Drosselmeyer's Ancestor
Summary: Tamaki is sitting, thinking, and he hears Haruhi cry for help! Sorry its hard to summarize.oneshot! AND I DON'T OWN OHSHC T.T


This is my first ever OHSHC fanfic, so I don't really know how it will go. I tried to make the characters as the same as possible...

* * *

Tamaki Suoh was sitting alone at one of the rose garden tables in the maze, one that almost no one went to. He sighed, slightly agitated. He didn't mind being the one who was the idiot of the club, or the king.(He rather liked that part, in fact.) He just wished that someone would get that he was actually a very sensible, if rather over-emotional, sensitive person. He worked like crazy to keep his "family" together, and he hid his smart side while doing so.

_Rustle_

And then there was Haruhi-chan the cute little person he loved...He would never say that out loud. Just _his daughter._ She very possibly was the only person who could tell a little bit about him, himself. Sadly, after that incident at her house where he had instinctively kissed her on the forehead, she didn't seem to want to talk to him. _STUPID STUPID STUPID!! _ Went the rest of his brain. He sighed again. He would probably never get a chance like that again. _Wait, What? _Chance!? What _CHANCE!? _She was his precious little daughter.

Right?

_Rustle_

Suddenly the rustling became very loud to Tamaki. Quickly he started to look at the roses growing all over the table. Maybe he could pull off that he was looking for roses to give to some of the girls.

_Like Haruhi..._

No. Haruhi-chan doesn't like really girly things. Still, it probably help with his act...

"Sempai?" Haruhi-chan. He jumped up, and yelled, " My dear daughter! Have your evil brothers done something to you?! Oh my poor daughter! Daddy's coming!!" He ran over towards where he heard her voice, and was surprised to find Haruhi stuck in a rosebud patch. _When did Haruhi walk into plants? Its almost impossible to do this..._Tamaki thought to himself as he walk-ran over.

"MY DAUGHTER! What have your evil brothers done to you?! I'll-"

"Sempai, can you j-just help me? These thorns hurt!" Haruhi looked rather pained, like she didn't want him to be there.

"Hmm? Oh! Of course!" He pretended to struggle with the plant, while thinking if it would be alright to leave Haruhi-chan there to find help and some sharper scissors than what he had in his pocket.

_**BOOM**_

_Why now?! _Tamaki groaned inside his head. Water was falling all over him and Haruhi, and she was already freaked out. _Alright, I'll be smart for this one time. _ He pulled out a small pair of rose cutter scissors, and started to cut the roses off Haruhi.

_**BOOM**_

"E-E-KK!!" Haruhi almost jumped, but Tamaki was still cutting, so she didn't. She tried to comfort herself, saying once Sempai was done he would help her and get her out of this mess. She'd be fine. Fine. Fi-

_**BOOM** _

"S-S- SEMPAI!!" She screamed, drenched in rain, Tamaki was almost done. _GRRR...why are scissors so slow?! _He grumbled to himself quietly.

"It's alright Haruhi." He said, temporarily forgetting to be stupid. AGAIN.

Haruhi looked at him wide eyed. He was always calm when she was frightened like this. She wondered why. He always took care of her, or tried to. And, maybe it was the rain, or the fact she was drenched and tired and cold, but he looked...beautiful. His face, bent in concentration, his hair falling against his face and the rain drenching him. _Wait wait wait. He's the idiot, remember? _ Yet...when she looked at his face she really, almost desperately, wanted to kiss it. _Haruhi! Get a grip. This is the idiot we're talking about. _ As Tamaki cut the last vine, he hugged her gently.

_**BOOM**_

She buried herself into him, hoping to drown out the thunder and lightning. Then she realized what she was doing. _What is wrong with me?! THIS IS TAMAKI! THE IDIOT!! _ Her mind yelled at her. But she didn't hear it. Her ears were listening to sound of Tamaki's voice.

"-We should find a place to sit down until the storms over...Haruhi? Are you alright?" He looked down at her face. She looked very frightened and she was clinging onto him tightly.

_**BOOM **_

Both of them jumped when they heard a crash. Tamaki looked over at a small statue, or actually the remains of the statue's body without the head attached. _The wind is really ba-_

_**BOOM **_

The booming was seriously beginning to bug Tamaki. The thunder and lightning were getting increasingly loud. Haruhi was trying to hid in Tamaki, all dignity forgotten. Quickly Tamaki moved over to the table he was sitting at. He made her gently sit down, and quickly he moved to her side.

"Haruhi, its okay. We'll just wait here until the storms over."

"O-okay Sem-"

_**BOOM**_

"Y-yip!" She jumped, and Tamaki quickly held her, making her face go into his chest in hope it might make it better. He felt an immense heat on his chest all of a sudden, and he yanked Haruhi out of his chest and quickly, pressed his forehead against hers.

"Haruhi! Are you getting a cold?!"

"Umm..." The maximum space between Haruhi and Tamaki was now three inches. **Inches.**

"Haruhi?"

_**BOOM**_

She quickly hid herself as well as possible in Tamaki, almost like she didn't want the thunder and lightning to find her.

"Its alright Haruhi...Storms always end. I promise."

Inside Haruhi, a storm of emotions were going around. _Do I like him? He's the idiot! But...he's protecting me...WHAT SHOULD I DO!? _Logical Haruhi was freaking out inside, but outside, she was just scared.

_**BOOM**_

Tamaki had taken her out of his chest by that time to check if she had a fever again. He, was just blushing like mad.

_**BOOM**_

Haruhi leaped, and her lips fell onto Tamaki's by accident. She and Tamaki both blinked, but neither let go. _Bad Tamaki! She'll never speak to you again! _Tamaki's face was an interesting shade of red by that time, but he still didn't want to let go, for any reason at all. He'd rather stay stuck like this forever. _WHAT AM I DOING?! _Haruhi's brain, was screaming at her, but she didn't let go at all...she couldn't really, she loved this feeling. Her face was just as red though. __

_**BOOM**_

Knowing that Haruhi would be startled from the lightning and the thunder, he put his hands around her waist, _also _closing the little space between them. Haruhi's thought process was mush. Porridge pudding was her brain right when Tamaki did that. Still in the awkward kiss, he felt it become less awkward and more...pleasurable...Especially when Haruhi began to go with his mouth a little bit more.

After a few minutes, both pulled away, very, **very, **red.

"Um..." Silence. Not even a Boom.

Tamaki looked up to the sky and saw the rainbow that was once the storm.

"Haruhi, Haruhi, LOOK!!" He said excitedly, pointing at the sky, glad for a distraction..

She looked over, and a small smile came onto her lips. For more then one reason.

...Right across from the table, a **small **peephole was cut, and a camera lens was poking out.

"Kyoya, what are you doing?" Honey asked.

"Observing, and gaining."

"What are you observing?"

"I was observing a **very **interesting scene. Interesting indeed."

"Oh. Well, if you find Tama-chan and Haru-chan tell them its time for cake!" Honey looked excited. The boy had a insane love for cake.

**"**I will." Once Honey had left, Kyoya grinned evilly. _Right after I get this on my laptop, and save it for blackmail just in case. _

* * *

Thats it. How was it? Reviews good, Flames bad but oh well, JUST REVIEW!


End file.
